


A Special Kind of Stupid

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Gen, Happy, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-07
Updated: 2010-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Are all humans like that?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Kind of Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) @ [HERE](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/149493.html?thread=35805429#t35805429).

  
"Are all humans like that?"

Dean turns around and places the half-cleaned revolver stock back amongst its pieces to survey the angel staring out the window. Cas has his tilt-y head thing going on again. He has a brief thought of telling the guy it'd stick that way, but leaves it for more pressing matters.

"Are we all like what?" Cas is still staring out the window and hasn't turned to look at him. Frowning, Dean gets out of the rickety chair courtesy of 1932 and walks up behind him. He frowns at the scene and then chuckles.

He's back at the table and doing another pass at the barrel when he replies, "No, Cas, we aren't all like that. That's just Sammy being stupid."

Cas' figure turns and makes a noise in the corner of his eye. It's a small noise. Kinda like the confused ones he makes when Dean snarks at him with a Jimmy Hendricks quote or calls him Oprah.

"Why's Sam unintelligent?"

He looks over his shoulder at the window as he hears a loud squawk, muffled by the thin motel glass, but identifiable as Sam's nonetheless.

"Because yanking on a Trickster's pigtails is just asking for trouble. Sides, I'm pretty sure Gabriel'd nail Sam to a bed without all the-" he jerks as a loud smack reverberates off the window and the light is blocked unexpectedly by bright florescent blue.

Dean's on his feet in a second and out the door, shouting as he runs, " _HEY_! YOU BETTER KEEP THAT SHIT AWAY FROM THE IMPALA, GABE!"

Castiel steps outside the door.

And sighs as a water balloon filled with sparkling green paint nails him in the chest.

He glances up at the sky forlornly, but gets a different idea as he sees Sam flailing as Gabriel drags him down for a heated kiss. Castiel hangs his head as Dean howls about being blinded for life.

His life was nice and _orderly_ as a garrison leader. Surely, he's done nothing to deserve _this_.


End file.
